I Wanna Be With You
by Light The Dragon 22
Summary: Spyro wrote a song for Cynder, so he decides to sing it to her. Light also remembers a past that will always haunt him, but Fire the dragoness is there to help him get throuh it. Song is written by me, Light the Dragon 19. New OC character as well.


**Here's my own written song for Spyro and Cynder as a songfic. If you want to use the song, just come and ask me if you want use it as a songfic or in your story.**

**All Spyro related characters belong to Activision and their company.**

**Song is written by me, Light the Dragon 19.**

* * *

**"_I Wanna Be With You"_**

As Spyro and Cynder made into the hall of Warfang, the hall had everything from drinks to music, food to dancing, the hall had many different colors of rose's hanging from the ceiling, from red roses to white roses, even the stage had rose's hanging off it. Spyro and Cynder moved towards their table and sat down beside each other, as they talked to each other about stuff, Light the dragon and Sparx were coming towards them, talking to each other.

"Light, why are you so mean to me?" asked Sparx.

"Well one, you talk too much like Volteer, two you don't know when to shut up or act your age, and three you glow in the dark. Does that help?" Light said to Sparx in a mean tone. Light kept on walking on by himself, while Sparx just stood there silent.

"What, I'm a night light or something?" Sparx asked Light while flying up to him.

"Pretty much, why else would you glow in the dark, I'm surprised that Cyril and Terrador haven't turned you into a lamp yet." Light said to him.

"They wouldn't do that to me, I have Spyro's protection." Sparx said to him while smiling.

"You know Sparx's, Spyro's not going to protect you all the time, they'll be days where you have to protect yourself, Spyro's not going to live forever, Sparxs. Even you know that." Light said to him coldly. Sparx stopped there and asked Light something.

"What about you Light, you didn't have any one protect you from danger?" Light stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his head to the ground with his purple eyes closed tight.

"No, let's just say my life wasn't perfect, my life was always dark and alone." Light said to Sparx sadly.

**_Flashback (Light is five years old in the flashback). _**

_Malefor walked toward one of the empty cells, with Light on his back chained up and angry. Malefor turned right and found two ape guards there waiting and ready for orders. As Malefor reached them, he bought up his tail and wrapped it around Light's stomach and threw him towards them. _

"_Put him in the cell, but first remove his chain on his muzzle, I would like to speak to him!" Malefor said to the ape guards. _

"_Yes sir!" They yelled. As Malefor reached them he sat down on his hind legs with his tail wrap around him and watched the ape guards pull off the chain of Light's muzzle. As the ape guards pulled the chain off Light's muzzle carefully, Light's mind then snapped with anger, as the ape guards turned toward the exit, Light opened up his muzzle and fired a beam of light at the ape guard in front of him. As the beam of light hit the ape guard, the ape guard then fell down and disappeared, the other ape guard managed to get out and lock the cell. Light then closed his muzzle shut and shot an angry glare at Malefor who was laughing silently. _

"_My, you are full of surprises aren't you?" Malefor said to Light coldly. _

"_You're be full of nothing once I escape, you creep!" Light said to him angrily. _

"_You can't escape, I made sure of that, you see these cells are made of my own powers and I made sure that nobody escapes and that includes light dragons like yourself Light the Dragon. You will always be alone, Light, your soul, mind, and body will become one with the darkness, and once that happens, I will destroy your soul, mind, and body, and your powers of light, ice, wind, lightning, reflection, fire, and cancel will be mine forever." Malefor said to Light coldly. _

"_My parents will come for me!" Light said to Malefor angrily. _

"_I'm afraid you don't have parents, Light." Malefor said to him coldly. Light was shocked, his purple eyes wide, and his muzzle opened up a little bit. _

"_That's not true, then how did I come to this world then." Light asked him while starting to cry. _

"_Yes you did have parents but they left you alone and never wanted you. And want shocks me most is your appearance is like my old master Cyril the ice dragon and your kindness and gentleness come from Forever the ice dragoness Cyril's mate." Malefor said to Light. _

"_Never heard of them, now let me out, NOW!" yelled Light with tears coming his white muzzle. _

"_Sorry, but I can't. Your too important to let go and besides if I let you go, you'll been destroying half the land." Malefor said to him. _

"_What do you mean by "destroying half the land"?" Light asked him. _

"_Your powers are becoming unstable and dangerous, when somebody attacks you, you attack back." Malefor said to him. _

"_Ya so, it's called protected myself." Light said to him. _

"_Such a smartass, he must be Cyril's son; his appearance and cold hearted nature prove it. However, his emotions are kindness and gentleness meaning his mother is kind and caring, it has to be Forever. Cyril never did tell me he had a mate, and having three eggs, but the problem is, where are the other two eggs." Malefor said to himself. _

"_Yes that may be true, but when you attack back your powers and yourself become unstable and rampant, your powers are running wild with rage and anger, which means you attack by hurting others. How's that for you, Light?" Malefor said to Light. _

"_I will get out, and once I do you'll be sorry you ever existed, Malefor!" Light yelled at him. Malefor got up and turned around and started walking away, but said to Light. _

"_We shall see Light, but you will never escape, never!" He yelled back at Light, as Malefor disappeared into the darkness, Light then lay down and fell asleep, thinking on how to escape for good. _

**_(End of Flashback) _**

Light then bought up his white scaled head and looked at Sparx and smiled.

"Come on, Spyro has some sort of song he wrote for Cynder and wants us there to see him sing it to Cynder." Light said to Sparx while walking away.

"Can't believe he wrote a song for that witch." Sparx said to Light while flying up to him.

"Well, a lot of crazy dragons will go to deep lengths for their mate-to-be, Sparxs. At least try to be proud for Spyro, I mean he did save you like, was it a hundred times already or is it more?" Light said to Sparx while laughing.

"Hey, not funny? I'll try to be nice for Spyro and Cynder, how's that sound Light?" Sparx said to him.

"Good enough for me now go see Spyro and Cynder. I'll be sitting with Fire and Lightning, see ya Sparxs." Light said to him while walking towards his table with Fire and Lightning sitting. With that Sparxs flew towards Spyro, and sat on his purple head while listening to Spyro and Cynder talk to each other. When Light sat by Fire, she wrapped her red tail around Light's white tail and put her left wing on Light's back and pulled him towards her. Light then looked at her and Fire spoke to him softly.

"So how was the talk with Sparxs, Light?"

"Terrible, it's like talking to lamp, then he makes me remember about my past." Light said to Fire. Fire give him a lick on his check, Lightning looked at Light and spoke for the first time tonight,

"You still won't tell anybody of your past will you, Light?" Light looked at his brother and give him a sad look.

"No, my past stays with me and will always be with me till the day I die." Light said to him sadly. Lightning turned his white head back and spoke to Light without looking at him.

"A simple yes would of have been nice, not an answer Light." Fire give Lightning an angry glare and snarled at him.

"You know Lightning, just because you think your all high and mighty, doesn't make you a god or master. You talk big, but can you show it." Fire said to Lightning angrily. Lightning, give her a cold glare, he was about to say something to her until Light beat him to it.

"That's enough, Lightning shut up and be quiet or I'll do it for you and Fire please calm down, it's going to take more than words to anger me, so please calm down. All three of us, are here to see Spyro sing his song for Cynder, now no more fighting please, deal?"

"Deal!" Lightning said to Light quietly.

"Fine, deal?" Fire said to Light angrily.

"Good, now Spyro's talking to Cynder, so the dance should start when Spyro takes Cynder to the floor." Light said to them both nicely.

_Cut To Spyro & Cynder _

"Cynder?" Spyro asked her.

"Yes Spyro." She said to him nicely.

"I wrote a song for you, so I thought I would sing it to you, what you think Cynder." Spyro said to her softly. Cynder give him a lick on the check and nodded a yes. Both Spyro and Cynder stood up on all fours and wrapped their tails together and walked towards the dance floor. Once they reached the floor, Cynder sat on her hind legs with her black tail wrapped around her body, Spyro moved in front of Cynder and smiled at her.

"So, where's my song Spyro?" Cynder asked him nicely. Spyro gave her a smile, the band on the stage started playing the music for the song that Spyro was about to sing to her.

"Starts right now, Cynder." Spyro said to loudly. After that Spyro started to sing to Cynder.

_I wanna be with you, _

_I wanna hold you tight, _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. _

"Not bad for a song." Fire said to Light.

"It's good, but please listen there's more." Light said to her softly.

After that part of the song, Spyro began to sing the next part of the song to Cynder.

_Well the dance started at 9'O clock, _

_Here comes my girlfriend already,_

_She talked to me before we went, _

_I've been waiting for this chance, _

_Before I could confession, she said "let's go", _

_I smiled at her and we both walked off. _

As Spyro finished singing the second part of the song, he began to sing the third part to Cynder while walking around her and smiling.

_As we made it to the dance, _

_She asked me "If you would dance with me", _

_I smiled at her and told her "I'd love too", _

_I got up from my seat and we both danced, _

_Listening to songs from Alan Jackson to Shania Twain, _

_Then my girlfriend asked me. _

Spyro finished singing the third part of the song and started singing the chorus of the song to Cynder.

_I wanna be with you, _

_I wanna hold you tight, _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side._

After the chorus was over, Spyro started singing the next part of the song while sitting down in front of Cynder.

_After the song was done, _

_Me and my girlfriend decided to sit,_

_As we seat down we watched the others dance, _

_They smiled at us and waved at us, _

_Then my girlfriend kissed on my lips, and then she said "I love you", _

_Again I smiled at her and said "I love you too", _

_After that we kissed each other and felt the passion, _

_We both smiled. _

As Spyro finished singing that part of the song, he again sung the chorus of the song to Cynder while smiling at her.

_Cause I wanna be with you, _

_I wanna hold you tight, _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. _

As Spyro finished singing the chorus of the song, he sung it again and Cynder smiled at him for doing so.

_I wanna be with you, _

_I wanna hold you tight, _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. _

Spyro sung the chorus of the song to Cynder for the last time and smiled while doing it for her.

_I Wanna Be With You, _

_I Wanna Hold You Tight, _

_I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My Life, With You By My Side. _

When the song had ended Cynder jumped on Spyro and was kissing him like crazy and Spyro had returned the kiss and closed his eyes while kissing Cynder on the lips. While they were kissing, the crowd was cheering and whistling, Light just smiled for Spyro and Cynder for finally being a happy couple. At the exit, a blue ice dragoness was standing there and smiling with tears coming down her blue muzzle and said something to her happy son.

"Way to go my, son." Light had stopped smiling and whistling, he sensed a powerful pressure near here and looked at exit and found nobody there, must have been the wind. As Light continued looking at the exit, Fire caught him looking and asked him about it.

"Something wrong, honey?"Light snapped out of his dream and looked at Fire with a smile on his white muzzle.

"I sensed something by the exit behind us and found nothing there." Light said to her.

"What did this pressure feel like, Light?" Fire asked Light softly.

"Believe or not, the pressure felt kind, caring, sweet, nice, and pure. You might found this funny, but I haven't felt this kind of pressure since I defeated Evil Cynder when I was Lightmare." Light said to Fire.

"Well, whoever it is he/she must be happy or something." Fire said to Light.

"Indeed." Light said to her softly. Lightning heard the whole story and thought about it.

"_Forever, what are you up to." _He said to himself. As for Spyro and Cynder, they stopped kissing each other and said to each other.

"I love you, Spyro with all my heart." She said.

"I love you too, Cynder with my all heart and soul." Spyro said to her softly. With that they kissed each other in front of the whole crowd again and the crowd was cheering loudly this time which made Spyro and Cynder blush while they were kissing each other, but for Sparxs and he said.

"Love sucks." He said to himself.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Pretty good songfic if you ask me. There two versions of this, this one for fanfiction and the other for , which hasn't been posted yet. If you're wondering if I joined deviantArt, yes I did, I joined so I could put my written songs on their so everybody could read, some of them will be posted here. Don't worry I'm not leaving; I'm just reading and writing. Anyway, please review.**

**Yours truly,**

**Light the Dragon 19**


End file.
